Ichigo Would Never!
by ADVluv4life
Summary: Scene from Bleach Chapter 438. When Ichigo hears Rukia's voice through the badge what is really going on? There are one or two bad words...otherwise it's it very innocent fic :   Not much IchiRuki but it hints in that direction.


**I debated posting this or not. I literally came up with this while posting in a forum. It was completely random but I just fugred I would post it anyway. I hope you enjoy. I know it's not long but it's just one small scene from the manga.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Renji and Rukia arrive in Karakura and felt a bit a certain reiatsu, so they hurried to that building our precious Ichigo was. Not to Ichigo's notice, his old Shinigami pals stood next to him as he appeared from the doll house, dripping of snot.<p>

"Looks like our pal has taken an interesting bath." Renji comment as quit as possible, even though at this moment in time Ichigo wouldn't hear a word anyway.

"What are you talking about, Renji?" questioned the short one.

"Well, look at him, he clearly has taken a liking to snot baths." Renji replied with and 'it's obvious dipwad' tone of voice.

To this statement Rukia's eyes widened in disbelief. As she stood between Renji, with a smug look, and Ichigo, who was wiping snot out of his hair and off his close, she raised her voice in a disgusted tone. "Of course not!"

Renji's eyes opened wide, taking in her reaction- but also Ichigo' who had been wiping his hair suddenly looked down in shock. He stared at the badge in his hand and saw his fullbring was dissipating. The look on the orange haired boys face told him that he just heard the voice of their raven haired friend

._'Oh no!'_ Renji thought suddenly in a tough spot. Should he continue letting Rukia talk? It didn't look like Ichigo could see them though...

Rukia saw Renji's weird face, taking as though he didn't believe her. So she started up again, still loud and defensive. "Ichigo would never-"

Renji quickly took his hand and put it over her mouth roughly. She could no longer move her lips and make noise at the same time. That fact was true...but she could still kick him where it hurt.

"oomph" Renji made the noise as quietly as possible. Looking at Ichigo to make sure he hadn't heard him. It looked as though he didn't. Ichigo was looking at the badge like he saw a ghost. _'I got to get out of here, now.'_ Renji though moving to the outside wall. He took Rukia and they phased through the wall. Once they were out he let her go.

"What was that for!" they both yelled.

"Why did you put your dirty hand over my mouth?" Rukia asked, an angry aura surrounding her.

"What do you mean **'Why?'**? That fruit in there heard you! Do you want to get us caught? We're not even supposed to _BE_ here!" Renji yelled back, he held his soft spot, still in pain from her hesitated for a moment.

"H-He heard me?"

"Yes!" Renji said again in that 'isn't it obvious dipwad' tone of voice. "And even if you're happy about that, it didn't look as if he could see us. But even if he could have, he can't know we're here. If Yamamoto found out-"

"I know!" Rukia stopped him from saying anything else. "I didn't know you grabbed me for such a reason. I am...sorry for kicking you...there..." she raised her hand to the indicated spot.

"It'll be fine, I think I'll be able to have kids still-"

"I should have kicked you here!" Rukia yelled as she rose into the air making her foot hit his nose.

"Wha- why!" Renji asked.

"You ruined this whole trip to see Ichigo's progress. If you hadn't made that stupid comment...we could still be in there...with him..." Rukia was staring at the ground.

Even with a bloody nose Renji still felt sympathy for her. _'She sure misses that dumbass, huh?'_And they left to Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, so how was it? I came up with this on the top of my head (originally in a forum thread) so I hope it's okay.<strong>

**I put this as Ichigo and Rukia because well…the pairing is Ichigo and Rukia…even though it shows Renji and Rukia most. This one-shot isn't even that long. I do not think I'll post any other chapter to this because even though it's fiction it IS based on what was going on in the manga, and I don't know any details on what that scene was actually about, if Yamamoto is really banning them from Karakura or what. I still hope you enjoyed the story though. Review if you like, I won't force you!**

_**ADV**_


End file.
